A door opening and closing device for a vehicle in which an outer handle is pivotably supported on a handle case mounted on an outer panel of a door, and a torsion spring as a return spring is provided between the handle case and a pivoting member operatively linked to the outer handle within the door and disposed on a back part of the handle case is known in Patent Document 1.